I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to point to multi-point communications systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for entering and exiting a net within a group communication network.
II. Description of the Related Art
Point-to-multipoint communication systems have been used to provide communications generally between a central location and multiple users of the system. For example, dispatch systems using Land Mobile Radios (LMRs) have been used in trucks, taxis, buses, and other vehicles in order to communicate scheduling information between a central dispatch center and one or more corresponding fleet vehicles. Communications may be directed at a specific vehicle in the fleet or to all vehicles simultaneously.
Another example of a point-to-multipoint communication system is a wireless push-to-talk system. Such a system allows a group of individuals, each having a wireless communication device, to communicate with other members of the group. Typically, a push-to-talk system relies on a single frequency, or dedicated channel, over which communications are received by the wireless communication devices. In most systems, only one member may transmit information to the other members at a time. However, all members can listen to the dedicated broadcast channel to receive communications from the single member who is transmitting. Members desiring to transmit to other members of the system typically sends an access request by depressing a push-to-talk button on their respective communication device that allows the user sole access to the dedicated channel.
Push-to-talk systems are typically used in outdoor settings where a group of people, or members, require communications with each other in a “point-to-multipoint” fashion. Examples of push-to-talk system uses include workgroup communications, security communications, construction site communication, and localized military communications. The group of people requiring communications with each other is commonly known as a “net,” each member of the net sometimes referred to as a “net member.”
In a typical push-to-talk system, a dedicated channel, sometimes referred to as a broadcast channel, is used to transmit communications from one member to multiple other members of the net simultaneously. The dedicated channel may comprise a single channel or frequency, or a group of individual channels managed by a controller to imitate the single channel. In either case, only one member may transmit voice and/or data communications to the other member users at any given time. If another member attempts to transmit over the broadcast channel while another member is transmitting, interference between the two competing communications will occur, resulting in non-intelligible communications being received by the other net members.